Revealed
by thephoenixsong
Summary: O’Neill has to face up to who he really is. MacGyver Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Revealed**

**Author: Louise Mills**

**Email: **

**Summary:** O'Neill has to face up to who he really is. MacGyver Crossover

**Rating:** 15 British/PG-13 American

**Author's Note:** Please note I am no good grammar, so if anyone wants to be my beta reader please email me. This is my first Stargate SG-1 Fan fiction. Jack and Sam story.

**Chapter One, Part One,**

Colonel Jack O'Neill woke up suddenly from the sound of the telephone ringing. Still half asleep he climbed out of bed and stumbled over to the phone, and he quickly snatched the receiver.

"O'Neill." He mumbled loudly down the mouth piece.

"Oh, sorry I must have got the wrong number. I was looking for MacGyver. He wouldn't live with you would he?" A women's voice flowed into the Colonel's ear. A chill flowed through the Colonel's heart when the women asked for MacGyver, he felt like asking the women how she came by his number and why did she want to contact MacGyver, but he decided against it as it would seem a little suspicious.

"No sorry, and I don't think the previous owner was named MacGyver either. It's a very uncommon name. Sorry I can't be much help." Jack answered her question calmly, even though he didn't feel anything like it inside.

"Oh thank you anyway, sorry for phoning at this hour and waking you."

"Don't worry about it; I needed to get up anyway. So thanks." Jack said, charming the polite spoken women, who started to chuckle when he thanked her for getting him up.

"Okay then, it was no problem. Well thank you for your information I better try and find the right telephone number, goodbye."

"Goodbye." Jack greeted her back, and once he heard she had hanged up the phone, he had placed the receiver down and quietly said, "Kelly."

Dazed from the conversion he had a minute ago with the women who he realised was Kelly, he dropped down on to the couch beside him, in shock. Thoughts were rushing through his mind like, 'what if she was in trouble, why didn't I tell who I was after I realised it was her.' He shook his head to try and get rid of his thoughts, he had decided after all, he made his decision, and now he better stick by that choice. He reasoned he better try and get a few more hours of sleep before he arrived at the base for that morning's briefing, so slowly he started to make his way back to his bedroom.

"Sir? Sir?" A voice said. It seemed to come from a long distance away.

"Sir? Please respond. Sir, Are you okay?" The voice said again, but this time a lot slower then before, his mind then registered someone was waving his or her hands in front of his eyes. He realised that someone was trying to catch his attention; He looked at the person who was waving their hands, he saw his second in command Major Samantha Carter crouching down in front of him, and General George Hammond, Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c standing behind her.

The minute Sam saw recognition in her commanders eyes relief flooded her, and she let a big sigh.

"Oh Sir, are you okay? You zoned out on us about five minutes ago." Sam answered the question that Jack was about to ask.

"Sorry." Jack weakly said, embarrassed. "And yes, I feel fine."

"Well Colonel, let me be the judge of that. I want you to go down and see Dr Fraiser." General Hammond said, concern for his second in command was heard clearly in his tone, the Colonel became more alert when he heard the name Dr. Fraiser.

"Sir! I'm fine, I don't need to see Fraiser." Jack argued.

"I beg to differ, I have known you for six years now, since you have come to be under my command, not once have you been unresponsive or have you zoned out like you have today. Meaning you will have a full medical performed on you by the good doctor, and if I have to have a few SF officers to drag you down to the infirmary to make sure you arrive, I will. Is that understood Colonel?" Hammond continued, a little peed that the Colonel had tried to defer what he had asked him to do out of concern. Hammond had the feeling that something was bothering Jack instead of something being wrong with him, but he had to be sure, that's why he had ordered the Colonel to have a full medical.

"Yes Sir, I understand completely." Jack answered a little subdued; he was kicking himself mentally for thinking about Kelly, and the bag of worms that would be released if anyone found out who he really was, and why he kept so many aspects to his personality hidden. He was now determined to stay alerted from that minute on; he didn't want them to find out the things he was hiding, as he couldn't lose their friendship. He was absolutely sure he would lose their friendship if they found out.

"Major, accompany the Colonel down to the infirmary." Hammond ordered Sam, he was determined to make sure Jack made it the infirmary.

"Yes S.."

"No need General I know where the infirmary is." Jack interrupted Sam. He did a quick turnabout and marched out of the conference room, fuming that the General didn't trust him to make his own way to the infirmary, after he was given a direct order.

"I shouldn't have ordered you to accompany him, as he now seems to be angry." Hammond said to Sam.

Hammond picked up the phone on the conference room table, he figured he should warn Dr. Fraiser that a very angry Colonel O'Neill was headed her way, and to give him a full medical examination.

"Doctor, Colonel O'Neill is on his way down and he's in a bad mood. I want you to perform a full medical on him, we, me and the rest of SG-1 that is, are concerned about him after he was unresponsive for five minutes." Hammond said quickly down the mouth piece.

"Yes Sir! Of course." The Doctor's voice echoed in his ear.

"Thank you, doctor. I want to the know the medical findings, if any, as soon as you get the results."

"Yes Sir." She answered again, and she placed the phone down.

"Well let's hope now she has a little bit of a heads up!" Hammond said to the room, where the remaining members of SG-1 started smiling, knowing all Fraiser had to do was threaten to use huge needles to make the Colonel more controllable.

"Well, there's no use to continue with the briefing while Colonel O'Neill is in the infirmary. The mission you were due to embark on in an hour will be postponed until the Colonel's health is determined. Dismissed!" General wearily said to remaining members of SG-1, who were still standing behind the chair that once held the Colonel, all now were wearing very concern faces towards the commanding officer of their unit.

Jack rushed out of the elevator, not caring he had just nearly knocked over one of the civilian scientist that the air force employed, he proceed towards the double doors of the infirmary. The nearer he got to the infirmary he stopped suddenly he realised he should calm down, as the doctor wouldn't be bothered about using huge, painful needles to subdue him. Closing his eyes and running his hands through his hair then placing them over his face, he started to try and control the temper that started to show up in the conference room, towards his commanding officer. He knew Hammond wouldn't put his temper against him concerning the events, and thank god again for such an understanding and forgiving commander, he now had the pleasure of serving under.

Having gotten his temper under control again, he strolled through the double doors of the infirmary. Where he was greeted by Doctor Janet Fraiser, preparing a large needle that she was about to administer to an unprepared junior officer.

"Welcome Colonel, I've been expecting you. Please take a seat on one of the other beds, and I be with you as soon as I have finished with Private Jenkins." Janet said, cheerfully; too cheerfully for the colonel's liking. He noticed the evil glint in her eyes as she approached Jenkins, whom was leaning over the bed, with his trousers slightly pulled down for the shot the doctor was about to administer.

"I should have known you would be expecting me." Jack said. Shortly after a loud yelp was heard from Jenkins and Jack winced. He hoped Janet wouldn't need to give him a shot, as she liked to use her patients asses as dart boards.

"You can go now. Come back in a week and we'll see if the antibiotics are working, good day." She said, while smiling like a Cheshire cat to Jenkins whom grumbled at her. Jack watched as Jenkins tried to hurry out of the infirmary, rubbing his ass as he went.

"Colonel." Janet greeted him again, setting up the equipment she would need on the table beside his bed, for his full medical exam.

"I hope you don't have to give me a shot." Jack stated, still staring at the door Jenkins went hobbling through.

"I will only require giving you a shot if I find something wrong. There isn't anything wrong is here?" She question. Concerned about her favorite Colonel based at the mountain.

"Not as far as I am aware of." He answered, and she looked doubtfully at him. The most logical explanation for his unresponsive period would be that there was something wrong, but he did say 'aware of' she reminded herself.

"Okay then, lets get this exam on the way. It should only take about an hour."

"An hour!" Jack blurted out. Janet laughed at the response.

Peter Thorton was the CEO of The Phoenix Foundation, he was sitting behind his desk reading an e-mail he just received from Kelly Dolton, he had asked her to contact MacGyver last night as he needed his help. The way MacGyver just one day upped and left without telling anymore, the only possible chance of getting in contact with MacGyver would be through someone he really trusted and had known for a long time, so he recruited Kelly to help. Of course at one time he would defiantly had said he was one the people  
MacGyver trusted the most, but when he left it hurt Peter immensely and he felt a little resentment towards MacGyver.

The e-mail stated that the number the operative had found for MacGyver was a wrong number, a person O'Neill had picked up the phone. It wasn't often that his operatives had got hold of wrong information, but not unheard of. He was concerned about the operative who had given him the information. He believed with all his being that the operative would not get the information wrong. He now had the uncontrollable urge to find out how the Foundation had found the number that was supposedly wrong.

He pushed a button on the intercom in front of them and waited for Nikki's voice to flow through.

"Nikki, could you get me Steven please, I need have a chat with him."

"Of course Pete, right away!"

Nikki disconnected the intercom connected to Peter's office; she knew that Peter wanted to speak to Steven as soon as possible. She knew everything that happen within the Phoenix Foundation, some people even wanted to know how she got hold of all the information, but some how she did. She knew this meeting would be about MacGyver, as he seemed to be the only one ever in the whole foundation that rattled Peter like he was now.

She picked up the phone and was about to dial the extension to the part of the building where operatives were located at, when the operative she had wanted to contact walked through the double doors in front of her. A little surprised she smiled at Steven as he walked up to her.

"Hello Lovely Nikki, how are you today?"

"I'm fine thanks, and you have just made my day a little bit less of a hassle. I was about to contact you, Peter has requested your presence immediately."

"That's not like him, any ideas what's it about?" Steven question, confused he had never been requested to see Peter in person, that only happen when his was due on a mission, and he wasn't due to go on one for another 5 days.

"MacGyver I think." Nikki answered. Steven, now a little unsettled, approached the door.

"Well, I better not hang about then." He said as he walked up to the door and knocked.

"Come in." Pete's voice boomed through the office. Steven opened the door and Pete greeted him with a huge smile.

"That was quick! Did you run over here like a bolt of lightening?" Pete asked, very amused.

"Nah, I walked through the doors as Nikki was about to phone! So I hear you wanted to talk to me about MacGyver." Steven answered and questioned, Pete chuckled heartedly.

"Nikki never ceases to amaze me with what she knows happening within the foundation." Pete mused. "And yes, it is about MacGyver. How did you come about his number, as I just received a message from Kelly stating the person on that number has never heard of MacGyver." He continued, Steven was now confused as he was sure he got the right number.

"I don't think that's possible. I near enough got the number from MacGyver himself." Steven started.

"What? From himself you didn't tell me you spoke to MacGyver?" Pete loudly spoke angrily.

"That's because I didn't sir!" Steven argued back, making Pete more confused. "Let me explain, you remembered a few months ago I had a mission in Denver!" Pete nodded his head remembering assigning Steven to Denver to help a friend with their security system. "Well one day for lunch I went to a diner, and MacGyver was there. He was sitting a few tables down talking quickly to someone. The only words I heard from the conversion was 'if you find anything call me on this number 478 555 7861,' so I took down the number. When I looked around to see if he was still there, he was gone!" Steven finished. Pete had his arms resting on the desk, his chin rested on his hands staring straight at Steven, thinking about what he had just heard.

"You sure it was MacGyver and not someone who slightly resembled him?" Pete asked, needing to confirm if Steven was absolutely sure.

"Absolutely sir, if it was someone who resembled him slightly I would say it wasn't MacGyver, if it wasn't MacGyver sir, then he has a identical twin brother walking around. We know he has no siblings, so, sorry sir, but I have to insist that the person at the diner was MacGyver." Steven argued. He had confidence Peter he was telling the truth.

"Okay, let's say it was MacGyver, and you had the right number where is MacGyver then?"

"It could have been MacGyver using an Alias name." Steven suggested.

"Yes! That's it! But I haven't heard MacGyver ever using the name O'Neill as an Alias, but he could of created it after in left the foundation. Okay this is what we are going to do, I want you to do research on this O'Neill person, but stay at the foundation because if he is MacGyver and thinks or knows something is observing he may leave and I can't risk that. Once we are sure this O'Neill is MacGyver we work out a plan to contact him." Pete ordered and Steven nodded agreeing with Pete's decision.

Janet looked up from the machine, where she was waiting for the test results of the colonel's blood test, and it seemed to take forever. She looked over at the colonel who was lying down on the bed and staring up at the ceiling, trying to look bored but Janet could see the concentration in his eyes. She was could tell the colonel was bothered by something now, but what? Her thoughts weren't interrupted by the loud beep that was omitted by the machine she was waiting for. She took the printed results, and looked down. She was puzzled, everything was normal, he didn't have elevated hormones levels that could account for the unresponsive period he seemed to go through in the conference room.

She looked back up at Jack and a plan formed in her head; she needed to see how alert he was. Walking out of her office towards the bed Jack was lying on, she made sure she wasn't quiet about it as well. He didn't even realise she had made it to the bed, which puzzled her more, wondering what could be troubling him so bad that he was no longer alert.

"Colonel?" She asked, and she got murmur back, 'okay' she thought 'maybe his was alert but didn't show it'

"I have your results, they are all negative."

"Of course." He answered.

"So I will tell the General that you are physical fit for duty again." Janet said again, she started to have the feeling he wasn't as alert as he should be and was answering automatically without knowing what he was saying.

"Okay."

"Colonel? I thought you should know, knowing that she is your second in command and all, Sam has decided to quit the Air Force and says fuck her career, all she wants to do is have you smothered in chocolate while she licks it off!" Janet whispered into the colonel's ear.

"That's nice." He automatically answered, monotonously. Janet couldn't help it, she burst out laughing at his response. At lest now she knew he wasn't listening, or paying attention.

Jack's mind was in a haze, it was working half the speed it usually did. So after hearing the Janet laughing like a hyena, he dragged himself back into the real world so to speak, he got confused, 'why is she laughing' he thought, 'okay Jack concentrate on the words she just said, 'results negative, okay there, nothing funny. Fit for duty, once again fine. Carter quitting the Air Force, so she can smother me in chocolate and lick off, what!'

"What?!" Jack shouted, he shot straight up into the sitting position. This made Janet laugh harder.

"That's not funny Janet!" He shouted at her, wanting her to stop laughing.

"Oh, I beg to differ. It's absolutely hilarious, now I know you weren't paying attention." Janet said, slowly calming herself down wanting to be serious about her next question. "What's bothering you Colonel?" She demanded.

"Nothing really, I'm just not sleeping right." He answered, Janet didn't believe him one bit about the loss of sleep distracting him, but just this once, she was going to let it slide. After all he was a very private person and liked to sort things out himself, but she decided that if he kept getting distracted she would force him to see Mackenzie.

"Okay Jack, you can go." She sighed.

"Thanks Doc!" he said while bouncing for the bed and out of the door.

"Hey Carter!" Jack said as he walked through his second in commands lab.

"Sir? What you doing here?"

"Been given a clean bill of health."

"That's good sir. Oh my book came through. You said you wanted a copy. Even though I don't know why, you wouldn't be able to understand anything in it."

"Carter, you wrote the book that's all that matters to me, so can you sign me my copy, so when your famous and all, I won't forget that I once knew this brilliant astrophysicist." Sam smiled, embarrassed by his comments. She opened her draw and took out the copy of her book she had got him, opened the cover and started to write a message. After finishing writing the message, she brought the book over to him.

"Sir, just so you know, it won't be 'once knew'. It'll be 'I know this brilliant astrophysicist'."

"Thanks, Sam." He quickly spoke, she smiled then he said her name, he hadn't said her name since the first year she started at the SGC.

End of Chapter One, part one, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Revealed 

**Author: Louise Mills**

**Email: **

**Summary:** O'Neill has to face up to who he really is. MacGyver Crossover

**Rating:** 15 British/PG-13 American

**Author's Note:** Please note I am no good grammar, so if anyone wants to be my beta reader please email me. This is my first Stargate SG-1 Fan fiction. Jack and Sam story. I am not good with knowledge of technology or some science stuff, so I will be making it up. If it's wrong don't reprimand me for it.

**Chapter Two,**

George looked down at the results in front of him that the doctor had just given him, whom sat across from him.

"Nothing is wrong with him?" George asked. He couldn't believe the results in front of him; it was the slight things in the Colonel's mannerism today that told him something was wrong with his 2IC.

"General, I believe he's got a lot on his mind. The Colonel is the kind of person who likes to sort things out himself, just give it a couple days and he'll be back to his normal self." Janet said, confident with her assessment.

Jack left Sam's lab clutching her book tightly to his chest, he was determined to read the book cover to cover, he felt a little deflated when Sam said he wouldn't be able to understand the book. Of course it was all his fault that his team would think that, he didn't tell them he was actually a Doctor in Advance Physics, an Amateur archaeologist, and knew a dozen language's, and some of the language's he knew that Daniel didn't know. Of course Sam had told him before, she knew he was a lot smarter then he lead on to be, 'god she had no idea how much smarter' he thought.

It was getting increasingly harder for him to hind behind the Alias Colonel Jack O'Neill, even more since Kelly's phone call the night before. He was getting increasingly worried about her, as he knew Kelly probably got the number from phoning all her source's, even though he couldn't figure out how they got his number in the first place, but that was beside the point. Kelly only phoned when she or someone she cared for was in trouble. He approached his office determined now that he should contact Kelly and find out what was going on, of course he didn't have her recent number, but he knew the university she worked for would gladly pass on a message for her to phone him.

Upon entering into his office he placed down the book, and sighed at the sight of the paperwork within his 'in' try. He looked back at the book and sighed again. The book and the phone call would have to wait. The paperwork that was loading up, most that were already due or overdue were his priority. He sat heavily down on the chair and started to sort through his paperwork, determined to do most of it before the end of the day.

Daniel walked into the commissary and walked straight towards the coffee machine, he had run out of coffee in his office, once he had poured his coffee he looked around the room, and saw two out of three people he was looking for. Sam and Teal'c were sitting off to the right side of him, he approached them with his cup and sat down next to Teal'c, muttered his hellos and opened a book.

"Um, Jack's a bit late today isn't he?" Daniel commented after reading for about 10 minutes, SG-1 had organised from the beginning of the Stargate programme that if they weren't off world they would meet for lunch everyday at the same time. This gave assurance to the Colonel that Daniel and Sam were having a break and eating something.

"Yes, he's acting quite weird today, first with the blacking out, insisting he wanted to read my book, then he announced just before leaving my lab he was going to his office to do some paperwork that was 2-3 hours ago." Sam stated.

"O'Neill may be in his office, working on his paperwork still." Teal'c asked, which caused the others to start laughing.

"Right! Jack, doing paperwork, it really is the end of the world." Daniel spoke, this caused him and Sam to start laughing harder.

After about 5 minutes of continuous laughing, they quickly became subdued. They both were having second thoughts about what Teal'c said, and thought about the Colonel actually doing his paperwork. Daniel stared across to Sam who was looking right back at him, both had questioning looks.

"No, he couldn't be!" Sam abruptly spoke.

"Man, I have got to see this!" Daniel loudly exclaimed, and rushed out of seat towards Jack's office, the others weren't that far behind him.

Jack's office door flew opened, he looked up from his decreasing paperwork startled, and saw his three team mates who looked out of breath and stunned. They were all staring at him. He wondered what caused them to react this way.

"Oh my god, it's true you're... you're... doing..." Sam started to speak, but stopped when she was unable to use any words at that moment from shock.

"Paperwork." Daniel finished for Sam.

Jack looked back down to his desk and back to his team and started to chuckle, now knowing why they were stunned.

Daniel was in the infirmary leaning back against one of the beds trying to persuade Janet that Jack was ill.

"Janet, if you saw Jack 30 minutes ago with me, Sam and Teal'c you would realise, as much as I do that Jack is ill." Daniel pleaded with the Doctor, trying with all his might to convince her of his and the rest of SG-1's views.

"Daniel you still haven't told me why you think he is ill!" Janet stated, while glaring at one of her favourite patients. He had defiantly kept her busy though the years with him continuously getting himself injured, since joining the Stargate Program.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" He asked innocently said, while giving her a big smile.

"Yes, Daniel you did." She bit back.

"Oh well. I better tell you then. He was doing paperwork!" Daniel spoke quietly so no one else would hear, but Janet wondered who would hear, as they were the only ones in the infirmary.

"You're joking right!" Janet said, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"No Janet, I'm not. That's what I have been trying to tell you; it's not like the Colonel Jack O'Neill we know. He must be ill. It was during the time when we meet for lunch too!" Daniel stressed. Janet had to agree with him it didn't sound like the Colonel, but he did have a lot on his mind, maybe he was trying not to think about whatever was bothering him by throwing himself into his paperwork. But that didn't sound the kind of thing the Colonel would do, now she was worried.

Daniel noticed the frown start to form on Janet's face, and he smiled triumphantly.

"I'll talk to the Colonel tomorrow. Rest assured Daniel I will get to the bottom of this." Janet uttered strongly.

"Thanks Janet, that's all we ask." Daniel answered back, he went over to her and kissed her on her cheek and left. Janet watched Daniel go while touching her cheek where he had just kissed her; she couldn't stop the smile that started to form on her lips.

Pete approached the section of the building that housed the operatives of the Phoenix Foundation, he was anxious to find out how far they had come to locate this O'Neill person, whom he believed now after much deduction was MacGyver.

Walking through the doors he noted that all his operatives were busy working on their laptops, tapping away faster then he thought possible. He spotted Steven at the far end of the room leaning over someone's shoulder. Gathering this was the team on the search for MacGyver he approached them.

"Do we have anything yet?" he spoke, making the operative who was working on the computer jump from surprise, as he had the skill to approach without anyone seeing or hearing him. Steven smiled down at the operative and clapped him on the shoulder, as he was new to the Phoenix Foundation and was not use to sudden appearances of the CEO, but from experience Steven knew he would learn.

"Well, we know one thing, I'm most defiantly sure it's MacGyver now, but how to contact him without scaring him away is another thing." Steven answered Pete's question a little belated.

"How sure are you?" Pete asked again, as he had learnt to question everything, because sometimes not everything was, as it seemed.

"Well that's the catch, we can't right now confirm completely that this O'Neill person is MacGyver, it's the way this person has covered tracks that reminds me that we are dealing with MacGyver." He answered.

"How so?"

"Well, the phone number we traced to being a Colorado Springs number, but it's a router, that router leads to another router, then another. This person O'Neill had made it pretty impossible for him to be traced to his house by the telephone, meaning this person wants to be hidden. So we are going though the town records now, to trace him that way, because phone routing doesn't mean this person is MacGyver, even though to me it screams MacGyver." Steven explained. Now a little downtrodden Pete nodded his head to agree with Steven's action plan. Even though he had to admit phone routing, so the person couldn't be traced did sound a lot like MacGyver, but they needed recorded or visual proof before contacting him anyway possible.

Jack walked tiredly though his front door, he kicked off his shoes and walked to the freezer to get bottle of Budweiser. He opened the bottle, brought it to his lips and took three large gulps.

He walked over to the crouch and crashed down, turning to the TV, he leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes suddenly from the beeping sound that alerted him to the message on his answering machine. Groaning and moaning he slowly got up from his position on the couch, walked over to the machine and hit the play button.

"Hey Jack, guess who?" The voice over the machine said, whom he recognised immediately being Harry.

"Oh god please no!" Jack cried.

"Don't worry Jack, I'm not asking for help. I just thought I should let you know. You known that router you asked me to place on your phone years ago. Well, someone has been trying to trace your number. The company name's is the Phoenix Foundation in California. Who have you pissed off now Jack, as they seem to be eager to find you! Well, have to run hope to see you soon!" Harry finished off saying the message finished with a beep, he angrily pressed delete.

"God damn it Pete, can't you get the message. I left! I don't want you to find me!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

No longer feeling tired, Jack grabbed his coat, keys and rushed to place his shoes back on and walked out into his jeep. He drove fast out of his drive just narrowly missing another car as he pulled out. The person in the other car stepped hard on the brakes and quickly stepped out of the car and looked at the car that really hit them speeding away. The person whom stepped out was Sam. Worried, Sam quickly got back into her car and speed quickly after him.

Jack's car was leading Sam down a dirt track, Sam slowed down as she reasoned the road lead only one way. With another ten minutes of driving down the road, it opened up to a clear on a edge of a lake, parking her car next to the Colonel's and quickly jumped out and down towards the lake where he was sitting on the bank. She silently approached not wanting to startle him, but realising need of bothered, as he knew she was here when he spoke.

"Carter what are you doing here?" He spoke lowly, sadness piecing his voice.

"You nearly hit my car, as you pulled out of your drive way. I knew there was something wrong. What is it, sir?" Sam asked carefully.

"Drop the sir, will you Sam?" He asked, not really expecting her to agree, but was shocked when she spoke next.

"Okay, Jack." Sam answered liking the idea of being able to call him Jack. Silence took hold then, but Sam wanted to know what was wrong, but she was willing to wait him tell her.

"I thought I left something in the past, but it looks like is coming back to haunt me." He quietly spoke, and was grateful when she didn't say anything after he said that. "I let a lot of people down before coming into the Air Force, I ran away from them without an explanation. One day I just upped and left, I didn't even leave a note, I think they're trying to contact me again, and I don't want that. If they knew my reasons they wouldn't think twice about doing what I did, if it was they're decision. I'm not the person you think I am Sam. Before joining the Air Force I was totally different from what you see today. I miss whom I use to be, but I don't think I can be that person anymore. I want to try, so please don't think there's something seriously wrong with me, if I'm not acting my normal self in your eyes. I can surprise you, with what I know, you can't image the amount of intelligence or knowledge I have. I want to show you all who I really am, let me show you Sam, please?" He pleaded with her, the sincerity in his voice convinced her that what he was saying was true, and she couldn't help but nod.

"I don't think Daniel would believe you or me, if he heard what you just said." Sam spoke softly, while sitting down next to him on the bank.

Jack started smirking. He had a brilliant plan forming in his mind. Of course others would think it was cruel, but he couldn't help being Jack O'Neill.

"Sam, how about we don't tell them? And I just shock everyone with what I know. Of course I won't go out with guns full blasting, little by little show them who I am really. That way they won't get too suspicious." He requested, and she smiled.

"Okay Jack, but one thing. Who are you really?" He chuckled at her question.

"That'll spoil all the fun if I tell you now, I like to surprise as well!" He stated, while laughing heartedly.

End of Chapter Two, Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Revealed 

**Author: Louise Mills**

**Email: **

**Summary:** O'Neill has to face up to who he really is. MacGyver Crossover

**Rating:** 15 British/PG-13 American

**Author's Note:** Please note I am no good grammar, so if anyone wants to be my beta reader please email me. This is my first Stargate SG-1 Fan fiction. Jack and Sam story. I am not good with knowledge of technology or some science stuff, so I will be making it up. If it's wrong don't reprimand me for it.

Chapter Three 

Jack stood in the doorway of Sam's lab watching her tapping away at her computer. He had been standing there for 10 minutes already, without her realising he was there. This was quite unusual, she always knew when he was watching.

"Did you want something, Sir?" She asked, this made the colonel realise she did know he was there, and her question made him smile.

"Not really, only to ask you a question. Will you let me play my little game with the rest of the SGC?" His question made her stop typing, and turns round to face him.

"Well sir, I do have my doubts about your little plan, it's a bit cruel."

"I know, and everyone will probably hate me after it's finished, especially Daniel." He stated, his statement made her curious.

"How would it especially affect Daniel?" he just smiled in a way that reflected he knew something she didn't know, and of course he did, as he knew who he really was. But no one else did.

"Can you please tell me who you really are?" she asked.

"Maybe later." He answered. She knew it would be days later, most probably weeks later, or not until the day everyone knew.

"That's not fair, you already told me you're not the dumb colonel we have all come to love. Why can't you just tell me!" She pouted, and the smile vanished from his expression.

"Because you would probably hate me more then Daniel."

"That's not true, I could never hate you!" She stressed, believing with all her being she wouldn't hate him.

"Maybe not, but you most defiantly won't speak to me for a while, and I won't be able to stand that. Okay how about I give you clues along the way to make you guess quicker!" He said, knowing she wouldn't give up her questions until he gave something. Sam couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not, but it was something, so she eagerly nodded her head.

"Okay then Major. I'll let you get back to the particle generator." He said, as he walked out of the room. Sam was a little shocked he knew what she was working on without her telling him. She got over it pretty fast as last night he did state she'd be surprised of the knowledge he held.

Jack couldn't stop grinning as he walked away from Sam's lab towards his office. He was in his own mind thinking up little schemes, so he didn't realise Janet was walking up to him until she was right in front of him and nearly bumped into her, which caused Janet's concern to escalate more then from after talking to Daniel yesterday.

"Sorry Janet I didn't see you there." Jack hastily spoke.

"I noticed." She answered. "I wanted to speak to you about what's bothering you. Daniel said yesterday that you were doing paperwork. I can't image you throwing yourself into your work just to forget what's bothering you. So I ask again, are you sure you're well?" She asked eager to know the answer; this just caused the colonel to chuckle.

"Yes Janet I'm fine. Don't worry about me, I talked to Sam last night, and it helped. Just to let you know things are going to change concerning me. It's about time I got serious about my job around here." He asked. Janet noted he called Sam by her Christian name not her surname, but she would bring it up with Sam later.

"Trying to get a promotion?" She joked.

"I didn't consider that Janet, but I wouldn't object to a promotion." He teased back. Janet still wasn't convinced that he was all right, and he noticed. "Honestly Janet I'm fine." He said with conviction.

"Okay I believe you this time, but I won't if you do anything else unlike yourself." She stated then continued her way to the infirmary.

"God, she's gonna believe I'm dying." He chuckled to himself; thinking of the things he was going to do that wasn't like him.

Pete's phone rang. He glanced at the clock and motioned to the other people in the room that they were right on time. He sighed deeply as he thought about the things Mac would do to him, when he found out what he had let happen.

He picked up the phone not really believing the situation that his foundation found themselves in. His better judgement told him he should be use to it by now.

"Hello?" He asked, all the sudden feeling the age he looked.

"Well hello to you too. And how are you? How's the search going?" The person on the line snarled.

"Stop with the formalities, what do you want?" Pete calmly spoke, but his angry was boiling inside.

"Now, Now! There's always time for formalities. Anyway we are not ready to tell you our demands, as we know it will take sometime for you to full fill them. In the mean time continue your search, it should become helpful!"

"What search?"

"Now Pete liars never prosper, the search for MacGyver of course. Why do you think we choose the operative we did? Because our demands will need the services of MacGyver to full fill them. We will phone in two weeks to see how the search is going." The mystery person said, wanting to close the conversion.

"Wait! I'd like to speak to my operative!" Pete said harshly, wanting to keep the person on the line as long as possible so his foundation could try and trace the call. The mystery person stated to laugh at his request.

"Oh I see what you're doing. But it won't work I'm untraceable! Maybe next time you can speak to your operative." He answered; the line went dead not too long after.

"Damn it!" Pete cussed.

Jack was again found to be in his office finishing off all the reports of previous missions that were overdue. He smiled to himself as he placed the last overdue mission report on the pile of out going mail. He realised his work was hardly over, he reached down beside his desk and picked up the pile of current paperwork, and notes of their missions that they had been on in the last two weeks. He chuckled to himself knowing the response the General would give to his current assignments paperwork being handed in days or weeks before they were due. "He'll probably have a heart attack." He muttered.

He was about to put the pen that was in his hand on the paper in front of him, when the phone rang. He was a little startled as he never had his office phone ring, but that's because everyone knew if you wanted the colonel, his office would not be the place to search. Realising he was letting the phone ring, he grabbed the receiver.

"O'Neill." He spoke down the mouthpiece.

"Colonel." Sam's voice floated through the earpiece.

"Yes, Sam?"

"I think you should go and see the General." Sam spoke cautiously, and Jack caught on to the caution in her voice.

"Sam, what's going on?" He uttered, suspicion laced in his voice. Sam hesitated and Jack's suspicion grew.

"Sam?" He questioned, obvious in his tone that he wanted the answer now.

"General Hammond has cancelled our mission this afternoon."

"What?!" he shouted down the phone, furious. "And he couldn't tell me himself, he had to ask my 2IC to relay the message!" He continued shouting.

"Well yes sir, but he said he did try to find you. After an hour with no luck he came to me. I figured you'd be in the last place anyone would check to find you, your office doing paperwork." She spoke logically. He realised what she said was reasonable, so he took few deep breaths, also wondering why the general would cancel their mission.

"Trying to calm down sir?" She light heartedly asked, she heard the colonel intakes of breath.

"Yeah." He chuckled back, a smile grew, his 2IC knew him so well.

"Carter, why?" He asked, his voice was low and held a hint of sadness. Sam knew what he was asking. Why had the general decided at the last minute to cancel their mission?

"I haven't a clue sir." She answered; he heard the honesty in her voice. Sam had her own suspicions that he had no knowledge of, and voiced them to him.

"Sir, I think you and I out of SG-1 and the medical staff are the only ones that don't know why the mission was cancelled." She uttered softly. Jack heard frustration, hurt, and slight anger in her voice. He thought over her statement, and came up with a few hypotheses of his own, as to why she spoke those words.

"You think Daniel and Teal'c had something to do with this?" he questioned and his grip on the receiver tightened, not really wanting to know what she thought about the situation, but needed to ask.

"Well maybe not Teal'c sir, and I don't think Daniel would march up to the general and state you are not fit for command intentionally. He may say a comment to a certain medical officer we all know, and the medical officer may have said something!"

"Sam, Janet saw me earlier she told me that she had seen Daniel. I convinced her I was okay. She wouldn't then go to the General and say I'm not fit for duty. Would she?" He stated, fearing that's what the doctor had done.

Jack stormed towards the General's office, in the one of the foulest of moods anyone had ever seen him in before. He knocked sharp and hard on the door and the general knew Jack was at the door.

"Come in!" The General said. The next thing he knew his office door flew open and the storm that was Jack marched in the office and promptly sat down on one of the chairs.

"Why?" Jack asked the General, his question caught George off his guard, as Jack had said it calmer then he looked. George put his guard on full burst, fearing the calm voice of Jack could be the calm before the storm.

"Presidential Order. He wants the SGC to have a security update. He wants you and me, to write a report about what upgrades we want to the security systems. He wants the report A.S.A.P. As he has already started phoning security companies to come down to the facility to show us all the different systems they have. I want SG-1 to be here for that in case they ask delicate questions about equipment we have in our labs, SG-1 are perfect for that job."

"Sorry for storming around sir. I thought you cancelled the mission because of what happened yesterday. I'll have the report in by the end of the day. I've had some ideas for a while about how to update the security systems."

"That'd be great Jack, and when you hand in the report I should have the reports on the companies coming to visit. We can discuss the security levels we will give them then, dismissed."

Jack walked quickly out of the General's office towards his office. Once he stepped though the threshold of the door he noticed the time on the clock was nearing the set time SG-1 have their lunch. Not wanting to repeat the same scene as the day before, with his team crashing through his door. He picked up a pen and pad deciding to make some notes for the security report during lunch.

Sam walked though the door of the commissary and saw Jack sitting at their table. She couldn't help but smile the smile that formed whenever she saw him. She watched him from the doorway drinking a cup of coffee while reading something intensively and changed some of the information on the paper or added some now and then. She grabbed herself a coffee, and quickly sat down next to the colonel.

"You working on some of your paperwork?" She questioned.

"Yes and No, I'm working on a report the president wants about what security updates me and General believe the base needs, that's why the mission was cancelled. So yes I'm working on paperwork, but not the paperwork I was working on this morning."

"Why would the president want a security updates report?"

"Don't know, but maybe because of all the security breaches we've been having lately." Sam laughed.

"Yeah he's probably right about getting better security. Could I look at the report, see how you're doing sir?"

"Sure I'm finished I've just been checking through it." He said as he handled over the report to her. Sam quickly looked over the report and looked back up to the colonel.

"You wrote this?" She asked, not sure if he did or not.

"Yes, thank you." He said astonished that she would think he would take credit for someone else's work.

"But the ideas are brilliant, you have also included the computer coding for each security measure. It really looks like you know how security systems work. I like the idea of iris scanning at the elevator doors on topside, and the instant lock down of the section of the base if someone doesn't use the scan or if someone uses the iris scan but their not in the systems. Also you have the lock down system on the security card scanners. The infrared triggering systems in case they bypass the card scanning on certain levels. Updating the computer of the card scanning to the gate room and the levels where the labs are is pure genius, it makes it impossible for someone to try to fake an electronic card to access areas." She said excitedly, she noticed Daniel was standing behind Jack's shoulder with his mouth hanging open, and she tried not to laugh.

"Yeah well, I use to work on security systems before joining the Air Force, for a Think Tank in California. You know Daniel, it's rude to stand behind someone staring at them like you are, and for god sakes close your mouth and sit down." Jack replied to Sam, and shocked all the rest of SG-1 when he spoke to Daniel. They wondered how he knew Daniel was standing behind him. Daniel quickly closed his mouth and sat down opposite Jack, next to Sam.

"You use to work for a Think Tank?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Ye..ah!"

"So you are more intelligent then you let on?!" Daniel asked again.

"Yeah so?" He asked.

"I always knew you just acted dumb!" Daniel stated, believing he now knew everything about Jack. But Sam had other thoughts; she knew when he said he use to work for a Think Tank that was one of her clues. Meaning she still had a long way to find out who he really was, then something he said hit her like a lorry 'did he say California?' she thought.

"Sir you said this Think Tank is based in California?"

"Yeah why?" He asked, thinking nothing about why she asking that question.

"Because there was only one Think Tank in California before you joined the Air Force." She sweetly said. That's when Jack realised his mistake; he had given her a huge guess to his identity without realising it.

"What Think Tank would that be, Sam?" Daniel asked, as he ate his sandwich.

"The Phoenix Foundation!" She uttered, loud and excited. Daniel's eyes widened at her statement.

"What is this Phoenix Foundation?" Teal'c asked, confused by the Major's and the archaeologist's excitement, as he sat down next to Jack.

"The company is a think tank Teal'c. They solve problems that many people would call impossible and make leaps in research development in weapons, science and other areas. They also help curtain companies and agencies with their security systems." Jack dully told Teal'c. Teal'c looked at Jack not surprised by what Jack had just said he knew Jack was ore intelligent then most people thought.

"And you worked there?" Teal'c asked, Jack just nodded his head.

"One of their old employees is also world renowned, he speaks a dozen more languages then I know, amateur Archaeologist. I once had the opportunity to go to one of his talks at the University of Illinois on Egyptian culture." Daniel told Teal'c. Jack's eyes widened at Daniel's statement.

"Oh, how was his lecture Daniel?" Sam asked, but before he could reply she continued. "Because I had an opportunity to see one of his lectures on Physics during High school, but in the end couldn't go, as it was the day after my mother died."

"I couldn't go in the end either, my foster parents managed to get information from Great Uncle Harry about the lecture. But it happened to clash with one of my final term exams." Daniel told Sam, he confused Teal'c more, and no one noticed Jack was more shocked then ever after Daniel stopped speaking.

"Great Uncle Harry? I didn't know you had a great Uncle Harry" Sam asked confused.

"Yeah he was the man's grandfather."

"I'm confused, I thought you said he was an Archaeologist? Why would he be giving a lecture on Physics" Teal'c asked.

"He had a degree in Advances Physics Teal'c, but he was a genius. So he knew about nearly everything there is on any subject." Sam answered.

"Who is this person you talk about?" The Jaffa asked.

"MacGyver." The other three members of SG-1 answered Teal'c, Daniel and Sam answered with excitement. Jack answered dully, which stuck Sam as weird.

"How do you know MacGyver sir?" Sam asked, not even thinking MacGyver could be him.

"Did you miss the part where I use to work there?" Jack answered sarcastically.

"What's he like?" Daniel and Sam asked.

"I'd rather not talk about this!" He stated. The other three just nodded their heads, not wanting to get the colonel in a bad mood. It was obvious he was in one and a pretty bad one at that, and they didn't want to push him too far.

"Don't you know what he's like Daniel after all your Great Uncle is his grandfather."

"No never meet the guy."

"How come this person doesn't work for the SGC?" Teal'c asked. The others shrugged his shoulders, and Jack thought 'ah but he does'.

"He vanished about 15 years ago, it was said he wanted to settle down. He hasn't published anything since then or raised out of the wood work." Daniel stated. This caused Sam to think '15 years? Umm. I wonder?' as she looked at Jack. He noticed her staring at him, but he blocked his face of any emotion. She shook her head, thinking it was absurd to think Jack could be MacGyver. Little did she know her guess was right on the nail and Jack knew he narrowly missed her holding onto the thought that he was MacGyver.

Jack was looking through the pile of records with the General about the companies coming to visit; they had agreed the company's security clearance would be a full level clearance. The companies couldn't do their job's properly if they didn't know what they were dealing with. The companies would have to sign a contract that Classified what kind of work they did at the mountain.

The general was looking over the second from last report that Jack had just handed him when Jack shouted.

"The Phoenix Foundation!" He voiced disbelievingly.

"Yes Colonel. This there a problem?" George asked Jack, concerned.

"No, of course not general." He stated, but deep down he felt like he was drowning.

End of chapter three, please review.

Chapter 3 notes for you: The blue-coloured sentences are lines and actions that Teal'c does that are very out of character. I do not think he would do that, but the sentences are grammatically correct.


	4. Chapter 4

**Revealed  
  
Author: Louise  
  
Summary: O'Neill has to face up to who he really is. MacGyver Crossover  
  
Rating: 15 British/PG-13 American  
  
Author's Note: Please note I am not good grammar, so if anyone wants to be my beta reader please email me you can find my email address on my profile. This is my first Stargate SG-1 Fan fiction. Jack and Sam story. I am not good with knowledge of technology or some science stuff, so I will be making it up; if it's wrong don't reprimand me for it.  
**

Chapter 4 

Jack was lounging in front of the TV, he had been from the minute he walked through the door. An outsider would of believed he was engrossed by the show that was on the TV. If you looked closer you could see he wasn't concentrating on the TV, but was having an internal debate with himself. He had been having this debate from the minute the General confirmed that 'The Phoenix Foundation' was one of the security companies coming to the base.

His blood ran cold when he thought Sam had guessed who he was, but that didn't compare to the coldness that ran through his veins at the General's words. He was ready to face the past, but he wanted to face his past at his own pace, fate it may seem was against him yet again.

Jack was brought out of his internal debate by a gentle knock at the door, he hoped it was Sam, he could really talk to someone about this issue.

"Coming!" He shouted at the direction of the door, letting whom ever was at the door know he was in, as the only light in his house was coming from the TV.

He approached the door and quickly opened it. At the threshold stood a girl in her late twenties going on thirty, crying her eyes out. He recognised her immediately.

"Hannah!" He uttered, Hannah was his son's girlfriend.

"Ja...c....k!" She sobbed.

He pulled her into his arms and she broke down more then before. Dread flooded through his body, as the only thing that could put Hannah in this state was if something had happen to Sam, his son. He mumbled smoothing words in her ear, as he gently rocked and walked her over to the couch, turning on the lights as he went.

Sam had just finished dinner and was getting ready to read one of her new books. She had always wanted to read after she heard MacGyver had wrote it, the book was on Greek Mythology, a subject she heard often when she was younger, was one of MacGyver's passion. As it was not Quantum Physics or other relative subjects, she didn't see the point of reading the book. She hadn't even thought about reading history books before joining the SGC, but once a month she would order one history book, so she could understand Daniel more. It had taken her five years to find this book, and she finally found it on Ebay and she had to pay over $100, which she hoped the book was worth the money.

She sat down on the couch and opened the book, she eyes flicked the photograph of MacGyver. Her eyes widen at the photograph, she was shocked the person that was staring back at her was her CO, Colonel Jack O'Neill. She tried believing that Jack was really MacGyver, but she just couldn't get her mind round the fact that Jack was totally different to MacGyver. But she couldn't denial what she saw and her logically brain that Jack was MacGyver, and had been trying to tell her since the night at the lake.

Shutting the book with a snap, she jump out of her seat and run around the apartment looking for her shoes, she had to talk to Jack. Just as she was about to go out of the door she paused to pick up the book, she knew he would know, she knew who he saw the minute she showed him the book, and that was the way she was intending to tell him she knew.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked Hannah.

"Positive, Sam said Pete was desperate for a good photographer after their last one suddenly died on them." Hannah uttered, still a little distorted.

"Died suddenly how?" He asked, he was a little suspicious about that situation.

"Pete told Sam, he was ill and the illness finally won." She answered. She saw the look of disbelieving on Jack face, and added. "Of course I wasn't sure if he had been told the truth, but you know Sam. He jumps into situation's to help people, without getting the facts first."

"I am going to kill Pete, when I see him. If one hair on Sa...." Jack stopped talking by a knock on the door.

"What now?" Jack muttered angrily. This caused Hannah to chuckled.

"I try and get rid of them, then I will get the spare room ready for you, okay." Jack asked tentatively.

"That sounds great, I could use some rest."

He walked away to the door, quickly opened it. There he saw the one person any other day he wouldn't turn away, but with Hannah here and her not knowing who he was. It would be hard for him to explain Hannah and his son, without her knowing him.

"Hi! You were the last person I expected to see this time of night." He said with a big grin, but then thought about what he had just said. "Actually your the second from last person I expected to see at my door this time of night." He quickly added.

"Oh you have company!" Sam stated quickly, assuming he corrected himself because the last person he expected to see was actually here.

"Yes, I'm sorry Sam, we can talk tomorrow at work, okay." He stated.

"Umm, actually that's going to be hard. What I wanted to talk about, you don't want to happen at the base." She said uneasy. Jack got concerned.

"You okay? What's happen? Can I help?" He asked quickly. This caused Sam to laugh.

"Oh god no Jack, I'm sorry I lead you to believe that something was wrong with me. No I wanted to talk to you about this book!" She spoke as she pulled out his book, and opened the front page. All expressions fell off Jack's face when he saw the book. With about a minute of silence Sam was about to turn round and go home, when she saw him start to smile.

"Why don't you come in? I like you to meet someone!" He pronounced, as he opened the door wider for her to walk through.

They walked through into his living room, and Hannah stood up when she saw Jack had company. Sam stopped suddenly, she was shocked to see another women in Jack's home.

"Sam, what you are doing at the door's threshold, get over here." Jack uttered teasingly. She complied, and walked further into the room.

"Now let's get the introductions on the way, Hannah I like you to meet Major Samantha Carter the best 2IC I have ever had, Sam I like you to meet Hannah Walters hopefully my future daughter in law." Jack spoke formally, Sam he noticed blushed when he called her the best 2IC in command he had ever had, and surprised when he introduce Hannah as his future daughter in law.

Hannah smiled, as she was finally meeting the famous Samantha Carter that Jack talked non-stop about when ever he phone her Sam. She approached Sam and stuck out his hand.

"This nice to meet you Major Carter."

"You too Hannah, but sorry if I seem surprised on meeting you. I didn't know Jack had a living son. Oh and call me Sam."

"Jack doesn't have a living son, MacGyver does." Hannah uttered, she had heard their conversation they had at the door, and saw the book Sam handled to Jack. So she assumed Sam knew about Jack being MacGyver.

"Really? Wow, I didn't even know MacGyver had a son. Actually I'm still trying to get it round my head that the dumb loveable Colonel we all know is the famous MacGyver whom was once one of my idols when I was younger."

"I was!" Jack answered in surprise, he never heard Sam call him one of her idols when she was younger before.

"Yes sir, so any ideas at how you are going to trick the SGC?" She asked Jack, fully ready to part take in the teasing Jack had suggested the night before, now that she knew who he was.

"Actually there a problem there, The Phoenix Foundation are one of the companies been selected to talk about security systems. I know Pete, and he knows I'm in the area of Colorado Springs, once he knows the base is in Colorado Springs. He won't tell someone to come in his stead, he will come himself and probably with Steven. I won't be able to keep who I am for everyone once they have entered the base. I will have to tell the General, Daniel, and Teal'c tomorrow."

"Thank god, because I wasn't sure how I could keep from Daniel that you were MacGyver!" Sam uttered in relief.

"Yeah, can you also image how mad his going to be as well!" Jack answered dully.

"Ah, I see your hesitation of telling him." She answered, which caused Jack the laugh.

"Yeah, do you know I didn't even realise I was related to Daniel until early today, when he called my grandfather, great uncle Harry. God I thought I saw going to have a heart attack right in front of you all. God, tomorrow is going to be a long day. With Daniel not talking to me after we tell them, General Hammond lecturing about security, about how I got into a high position within the military without going though basic training and the junior ranks." Jack sighed, feeling every bit his age.

"Actually how did you become into a high position within the military?" Sam answered, quite curious as to how the alias Jack O'Neill had went into the military straight from College, when he actually only joined 15 years ago, after he decided to stop being MacGyver. The background check that he made for Jack O'Neill, was tight and all checked out.

"I know a lot of people in high places, and the most powerful person I know is the person who said, 'how about hiding out in the military?' and his name back even was Senator Haines, who now we all love to call, Mr President. I did my own background cover, and most of all the references in my record are people I have saved or helped, so they agreed to keep my cover." Jack spoke with slight laughter in his voice. "But it's getting to hard to keep up, after all I am getting on in age, nearly mid fifties."

"Mid fifties, I thought you were in your late forties?" Sam said surprised.

"All part of my cover, I'm actually 54 years old. Sometimes I do feel it as well."

"Who are you hiding from?" Sam question again.

"Mardoc, his an emery of mine. I was getting sick and tried of staying clear of him. Last time I went against him, he said he will hurt Sam. That was the last screw, so I disappeared." He answered.

"Sam?" Sam asked

"My son, his name actually Sean, but he likes to be called Sam. It's his initials, Sean A Malloy."

"What's the A stand for?"

"That information is top secret, and believe me you will never find out!" Jack answered, he confused Sam more.

"Sean Middle name is the same as MacGyver's first name, that's why it's top secret. He hates his name!" Hannah stated laughing at the way Jack was glaring at her. Sam joined in the laughter, and Jack pouted like a three year old.

The room fell silent for a while, Jack looked at the clock. He took a big sigh and stood.

"Sam, I have ask you to leave now, as it's getting late. Hannah's had a long day, and requires to rest." Jack uttered, tiredness laced his voice.

"I understand, so I see you tomorrow. Also I like to get home, and read a bit of your book." She spoke.

"You do that I liked to know what you think about the book! Oh by the way your book, good so far. You make astrophysics easy to understand."

"Thank you, Jack ... um MacGyver" Sam answered, blushing slightly from the compliment.

"Jack please Sam, I changed my name legally to Jack O'Neill, officially MacGyver no longer exists."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." She said, as she walked to the door, with Jack not far behind.

Jack watched her walked down to her car, and slowing reversed back, he waved as she was about to drive away, she returned the gesture then she was gone. Sighing Jack closed the door, and went back to the living room.

"You're in love with her!" Hannah stated.

"How the hell does everyone know that, do I have it stamped on my forehead, 'Hey everyone look at me I'm totally and absolutely in love with my 2IC'" He answered.

"Yeah near enough! Plus you don't ever stop talking about her when you phone Sam." Hannah spoke laughingly to his response. She Assumed others have realised he loved Samantha Carter from the way he reacted to her statement.

"Come one you, To bed!" He pouted. This caused Hannah to laugh more.

Jack was at the base earlier in the morning, he was trying to get Hannah full level clearance. He knew Hannah would be a great asset to the base once she started working there, but he had to convince the General. He wasn't sure the General would give it to her, because of recent events. He had to get the clearance before he told the rest of Sg-1, the General, and Janet, about who he really was. He assumed after he told them he wouldn't be able to, as him, himself was a security breech within the Air Force.

He walked towards the General's office, knowing that the General liked to be in early to catch up on the previous evening events since he left the night before. He knocked sternly on the General office door, once the General allowed access, he walked through the door.

"Jack? What a pleasant surprise to see you in at this time in the morning!" General Hammond uttered surprised.

"Well sir, I have favour to ask, and I wish to set up a meeting later today that will include SG-1, the good doctor, and yourself." Hammond hand gestured for jack to continue.

"Sir first the favour, I have a friend that is in need of a job, and she's a genius, she would make a great asset to the base. Would you concern hiring her?" Jack asked.

"What's her speciality?" Hammond asked. As the SGC did have a few scientific position open on the base, and was finding it very hard to get the position filled.

"Many fields sir, she a whiz on the computer, her PhD is Microbiology, with a minor in Advanced physics, she speaks 10 languages, and has been known to take an interest in archaeology digs." Jack answered, and thought 'uh, sounds a little bit like me, weird.'

"Can you vouch for her?"

"Yes sir, if you want to give a quick interview, she can be there in 30 minutes. She really needs a job sir!" Jack answered. General Hammond studied Jack, to him it was obvious Jack trusted this friend, and Jack never suggested someone for a job, especially a scientific one.

"Okay Colonel, if she can be here in 30 minutes, I talk to her and consider employing her."

"Thank you General, now to the meeting a like to set up, are you free around 2pm?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I believe so, what's this meeting about?"

"Um, hard to explain, it would be better to wait until the meeting sir!"

"Okay Colonel I trust you."

"Thank you for saying that General!" Jack said as he stood up.

"Colonel before you leave, what's your friends name?"

"Oh sorry, totally slipped my mind, her name is Hannah Walters, sir."

"Okay Colonel Dismissed."

"Thank you General."

Jack stood by the front gates of the mountains complex waiting for Hannah's taxi to drop her off, and for him to sign her in. He held a letter for the gate guard from General Hammond explaining to him that Hannah was coming for an interview, and she would need an Access all Areas pass. He glanced down at his watch, it was the fifth time he had looked at it in the pass ten minutes. The taxi driver in his opinion was pushing the limit, Hannah had phoned 10 minutes after he phones for her to get at the base in 30 minutes for the interview. She stressed that the taxi hadn't yet arrived. Soon it would approach the 30 minutes deadline to get Hannah on the base, so she could meet General Hammond.

Mire seconds after looking at his watch a taxi squealed around the corner at a very fast speed. Jack saw Hannah throw a few notes across the driver and quickly got out of the taxi, then slummed the door shut.

"God damn Taxi, you know next time I am driving down to see you. Never again am I using Taxi's in Colorado Springs." She angrily uttered to Jack, whom had started to sign her into the base. The guard indicated where she had to sign, and then was let into the base.

"Hannah you have to calm down okay! If you are still this mad when meeting the General it will look bad for me!" Jack calmly stated. Hannah let out a huge sigh and looked at Jack.

"Sorry, but I hate being late, and that taxi driver nearly made me late. I be okay in a few minutes."

"Okay!"

After the long elevator ride down to the lower levels of the mountain where the General office was Hannah had finally managed to calm down, and was laughing along with Jack. The elevator doors down, and Sam was standing in front of them with a surprise look on her face.

"Hannah? What you doing there?" Sam asked surprised and confused at the same time.

"Jack had manage to get me an interview with the General." Hannah answered, her nerves was starting to show in her voice, and both Jack and Sam heard it.

"Don't worry about the General his a big pussy cat, I'm sure you will do fine." Sam reassured Hannah.

"Jack, Daniel and Teal'c are waiting in the commissary for morning breakfast, shall I tell them you will be late?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but I won't be that late. I'll take Hannah to the general office, after I have dropped her off I'll be along. Oh I've set up a meeting for SG-1, the doctor, and the General at 2pm."

"Well see you soon, Hannah. You should get one of the SF personnel to show you to the commissary after the interview and join us." Sam said cheerfully.

"I like that! I can't wait to meet Daniel and Teal'c. Jack talks nothing about the rest of SG-1 when he phones."

"Well good luck again, and I see you soon sir." Sam smiled kindly and walked towards the commissary. Jack and Hannah walked her walked until she was out of sight.

"I really like her, she good for you. Did I ever say, I didn't really like Sara?"

"No you didn't, because you knew I won't hear anything bad said about her, and that still applies now even though we are divorced."

"I know, sorry."

"Don't worry about it!"

Silence fell over their conversation, Hannah got more anxious the nearly they got to the General's door. Jack saw her nervousness, and smiled.

"Hannah, don't worry about it. We have a lot of scientific positions to fill, we have been having a hard time filling them. As I have recommended you, you have a very high chance of getting a position." Jack reassured her. Jack stopped suddenly and Hannah saw they were standing outside the general's office.

"Well I leave you here, luck you and see you after." Jack expressed, then quickly knocked on the door. He was gone before the general said come in. Hannah swallowed the lump that had formed it self in her throat and slowly opened the door.

"You must be Hannah Walters, I'm George Hammond, please take a seat." The general spoke kindly, noticing her uneasiness. Hannah smiled in response, which calmed her down more.

"Jack!" Daniel shouted across the commissary when he saw Jack walk through the door. Jack jumped slightly a little startled by Daniel shouting as loud as he did.

"You do know I have no trouble seeing where you are sitting right Daniel. Oh and I am not deaf, I don't think the people in Europe heard you clearly enough, maybe you should shout again!" Jack replied sarcastically, as he walked over the table the rest of SG-1. Laughter filled the air from Sam and Janet, who was also sitting at the table.

"Sorry!" He mucky said, "But I heard you have organised a meeting later with us, Janet and the general. I was wondering what it's about?"

Jack head shot towards Sam.

"You told them!" He wined.

"Yes, but I didn't give them any details!"

"But I wanted to tell them." He pouted.

"Sorry sir!" Sam apologised, while trying not to laugh at him, acting like a child.

"No Danny, you can't know any details or hints to that matter, only two people know what it's about and they are sworn to secretly." He dramatically spoke.

"Jack! Hannah!" Sam said, before Daniel could speak. Jack looked behind him to where Sam was gesturing to.

"God that was quick I've just left her." Jack muttered to Sam. He stood up so Hannah could see where they were sitting.

Hannah noticed jack stand up confusion written on his features, she couldn't help but let out a laugh. She walked over smiling.

"That didn't take that long, have you already put yourself into the general bad graces."

"God no, after your talk this morning he was convinced about hiring me, so then I got there all he wanted to know is, which departments would I rather work in."

"So you got the job without an interview?" Sam asked, as Hannah started to sit down next to her. "Do you know which department you're be working in?"

"Yes, and I'm not sure, I said put me anywhere that needs me the most, after I am trai....."

"Excuse me, but an introduced would be nice." Daniel interrupted.

"sorry Danny, Hannah meet Daniel Jackson, Janet Fraser and Teal'c. Danny and Teal'c are part of my team, Janet is the vampire of the group, oh sorry Janet mistaken you for someone else then, Janet the chief Medical Officer. Guys meet Hannah Walters a friend of the families future daughter in law." Daniel and Sam were laughing at Jacks description of Janet.

"Sorry, but did you just say Hannah Walters?" Janet spoke dumbfounded.

"Yes!" Hannah quickly answered.

"As in the best Biochemist in the world!"

"Yes!" Hannah hesitantly spoke.

"But you're so young!" Janet blunted.

"I'm nearly thirty, Dr Fraser."

"Really!" Everybody around table said at the same time astounded, except for Jack. She looked more like she had just finished university.

"So, when do you start?" Jack asked, then put some Jell-O in his mouth.

Jack marched into Sam lab just before the meeting he had organised earlier would start, Sam turned to looked at him.

"I can't do this, I can't just explained. Then sit and watch Daniel and Teal'c hate me and never trusting me again."

"Jack, ma and Hannah will be for support. Like you said last night, you have to tell them, before they found out when that person from The Phoenix Foundation, comes and tours the base. You have nothing to worry about, and they won't hate you, I found out who you really are do I hate you?" Sam asked.

"No!" Jack Muttered.

"Come on then they'll be waiting." Sam said. She stood, grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him out of her lab. She made sure she locked the door before escorting him to the conference room.

End of the chapter, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Revealed

**Author: Louise Mills**

**Email: **

**Summary:** O'Neill has to face up to who he really is. MacGyver Crossover

**Rating:** 15 British/PG-13 American

**Author's Note:** Please note I am no good grammar, so if anyone wants to be my beta reader please email me. This is my first Stargate SG-1 Fan fiction. Jack and Sam story. I am not good with knowledge of technology or some science stuff, so I will be making it up. If it's wrong don't reprimand me for it.

Chapter Five

Jack felt more hesitation the closer he got to the conference room. Sam suggested as they walked that she should go in first and he should wait a few minutes before entering. She was trying to support him without making it look suspicious, which it would if she entered the room with him. She wanted to appear like she didn't know anything about what he was going to say.

Jack hadn't realized they had arrived at the conference room until he heard the door close behind Sam; he slowly took big breaths as he tried to calm down his nerves and apprehensions. He looked at his watch and saw it was a few minutes to the time he had set up with the general early that morning. He couldn't arrive on time or early, as he rarely did that and he didn't want the doctor to start worrying again for no reason. With that thought he figured out that he couldn't walk through the doors of the conference room for another 6 to 7 minutes.

To speed up the time he decided he try and eavesdrop on the conversion that was going on within the room in front of him, but he knew it was nearly impossible to hear through the doors and walls as the were sound proof. He was surprised then he could hear the conversions next door crystal clear. Confused he looked towards the door and realized it was slightly open, he saw object that Sam was messing around in her lab from that morning was slightly keeping the door open. He knew Sam knew him well, but he didn't think she knew him that well. Of course he knew she would guess he'd be bored out here waiting to get into the room, but he never thought she would let him purposely eavesdrop on their conversions. He reminded himself to tell Sam how much more he loved her at this very minute, later, as friends of course. He would never jeopardize her career or his by admitting how much he loved Sam as a man, but he wished he could every day.

He leaned closer to the door to make sure what he heard was actually what they were saying and not his imagination playing with him.

"So anyone know what is meeting is about?" The small voice of Janet broke the silence that had taken the over the conference room. Jack didn't hear anyone answer her question, so he assumed that the congregation of people were either shaking their heads or nodding them.

"Sam, why are you smirking?" Janet excitedly pointed out a minute later.

"No reason." Sam responded sweetly, to Jack her voice sound to innocent and sweet, 'Janet would defiantly know Sam's hiding something now.' Jack's mind screamed to himself.

"You know what this is all about don't you?" Daniel's voice added to the conversion.

"As if!" Was the sarcastic reply from Sam, which caused someone to start to chuckle, which Jack recognized immediately, it was Hannah.

"Now I know you know, why the colonel has called this meeting?" Janet screeched.

"I don't know!" Sam answered back, with the conviction she had behind the words Jack was nearly convinced as well that she didn't know anything about what he was going to say.

"Your name's Hannah right?" Daniel asked after a uncomfortable silence fell the room.

"Yes." Came a short and sweet reply.

"So why are you doing here? I know Jack knows you, but you have only just started at the SGC...."

"This meeting has nothing to do with the SGC Dr. Jackson and I think Hannah is here for moral support." The General voice boomed out.

'What the hell! Does he know?' Jack's mind scream once again, confused as to how the General could speak words he had just said, if he didn't know what was going to be said at the meeting. Jack looked down at his watch again, he saw enough time had passed, he needed to know how the General knew about him, because he was sure that he knew.

As he went towards the room he picked up the object that Sam had placed in between the door and placed it into his pocket and reminded himself to thank Sam later for placing it there. He fully opened the door and walked in.

"Hey all, how you're doing?" He asked casually.

"Colonel just before you start, I have just come off the phone with the President so I know what you're going to say. I have to admit I had one idea, I was far-gone past angry when the President started his conversion with, "there is a security breach at the base." When he explained the situation I calmed down, of course it surprised me when I realized that the security breach was like a authorized breach. He also said that by no means are you to be dismissed from the SGC, even though you may decide to chose a different path at the SGC." Hammond spoke, you could tell he still wasn't happy about the true identity of his favorite Colonel, but he was trying hard not to blow up at him.

"Really the President told you, well I have to say sir, I am partially glad about that. I have been wondering how to break the news to you." Jack replied. His statement caused a lot of confusion, to the people who didn't know what his was talking about, around the table.

"Okay, Am I the only one that's not confused?" Daniel asked the other people in the room, he noticed that only him, Janet and Teal'c seemed to be confused.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot that some of you didn't know. Okay story time, once upon a time there was a little boy and at the age of 8 his grandmother and father were killed in a car accident. Leaving him to be raised by his grandfather and mother. He was one of the most brightest ..."

"Jack not to be rude, but can't you just get to the point of this meeting. I don't really have time of be told a story!" Daniel rattled loudly.

"Daniel this story is the reason for this meeting and once the story has come into present day, you will understand why I have chosen to tell you in story format. So can you please shut up and let me get on with this meeting."

"Okay where was I... Right, He was one of the brightest boys around, the top of his class in school, he was moved up 3 grades when he turned 10. He had an interest in nearly very topic in the world. He specially loved ancient cultures, chemistry, physics and explosives."

"At the age of 15 his mother died and he woke up one day to his grandfathers bed empty and a letter on the kitchen table, stating he had been accepted to University of California. Next to the letter was an envelope full of money and details of a flat in LA that his grandfather had organized him to use. He graduated 2 years later with an advanced Chemistry and Physics major." He paused.

"After which he joined the army in the explosive unit, where he became an explosive expert and was sent to Vietnam to blow up land mines and deactivate bombs, etc."

"When he was 19 he went back to university to study for a masters degree in physics, with languages of modern and ancient cultures as a minor. After he finished university this time he traveled the world, studied cultures. Along the way he learnt a lot about archaeology and is classed as one of the world's most famous amateur archaeologists alive, he believed he may be better then most professional archaeologists."

"One day he saved this man called Peter Thornton from Murdoc, he is the most cold blooded killer ever known. Mr. Thornton was a DSX agent and for saving his live he had a lifelong friend, whom now and again asked him to help him with concern to a DSX project that he gladly helped with. After some time he became an unofficial DSX agent, but when Peter Thornton left the agency to open up his own company, he went with Mr. Thornton. The company Peter Thornton set up was a company called the Phoenix Foundation."

"See where I'm going with this Daniel?"

"Yeah." Daniel spoke. He knew he was talking about MacGyver and it seemed that Jack knew more about MacGyver then most people did, so he eagerly listen to what Jack was saying.

"Okay well after working years happily for Mr. Thornton at the Phoenix Foundation, this young guy about 20 years ago saved me from getting a lot of holes in me by crashing though a window on his motorbike. After he dropped me off at a friend's house, I invited him in for a drink. Next thing I can, opps sorry, this person could remember was the guy on the bike talking about his mother and how she gave him a locket that contained a picture of his father, to his surprise the guy on the bike was his Son."

"After helping Sam, that's the name of this person's son, they both ride out into the sunset. Him not renewing his contract with the Phoenix Foundation."

"I think that's as far as anyone knows about this person, right Daniel?"

"Yeah I think so, but you said the next thing..." Jack, who knew that Daniel was about to say I, interrupted Daniel. He had hoped no one had noticed the slip near the end of his story, obviously he was out of luck.

"Now this is what happens after they drove off into the sunset, one day just strolling to the local supermarket in the town they found themselves in. He was approached by one of his worst enemy's, named Murdoc; Murdoc had been trying to kill him since the time he had saved Mr. Thornton's life. Murdoc had threatened to hurt Sam as a smoke screen to hide his attempt to kill him again."

"He decided he could no longer play the game him and Murdoc had been playing for years, he discussed the situation with his son, whom suggested he contact one of the old friends that had a lot of connections. He phoned one of the senators he knew and pulled in a favor that the good old senator kept reminding he owned."

"The senator suggested to become the person most opposite to him, to someone who people would never guess him to become and near enough disappear from all existence, so he changed his name, changed career with the help from the senator. Now Daniel any ideas what profession he went into?" Jack asked, with a slight mock.

"Whom are you talking about?" Janet asked confused as to why Jack kept asking the questions to Daniel. Whom she could tell by the look on his face that he had figured what Jack was talking about and he wasn't too happy about it either, as Janet had noticed Daniel started to glare at Jack just before finishing the his last sentence.

"MacGyver." Daniel mumbled through clutched teeth. "Whom by the way happens to be Jack." His voice got louder towards the end of the sentence.

"WHAT?" Janet said, and surprisingly enough, so did Teal'c. Both were now looking at Jack with different expressions, Janet looked like Jack had just killed her puppy, deep hurt radiated from her. Jack guessed this was because she believed he couldn't trust her about his true self. Teal'c was looking at him with a blank expression like always, but Jack could see that Teal'c eyes were slightly mischievous. It reminded Jack of someone who had already known the facts, but never let on that he did and was glad that these facts were out in the open.

"Look guys I am really sorry about keeping from you who I really was, but it was to protect myself and my son. Now I've found out his gotten himself in trouble and my boss is looking for me, whom happens to be coming to the base later this week. His company is one of the companies chosen to come here and talk about security, so I had to come clean now before he came. His only coming himself because he knows I live in the area of Colorado Springs. Daniel please don't be mad, I know we're family, but I didn't know that until yesterday when you said my grandfather was your great uncle. I didn't mean to abuse your trust, you are still my best friend if you're willing to let me?" Jack spoke, he was desperate for Daniel to forgive him and he hoped Daniel would eventually, but he knew Daniel would be feeling he couldn't trust him and that this may be the thing that ruined their friendship.

"Just give me time Jack? Or is it MacGyver now?" Daniel asked weakly.

"My name's been changed legally to Jack O'Neill Daniel." He answered, he felt drained. His story had been an emotional roller coaster and all he wanted to do now was lay down.

"Look Jack I understand really why you kept your past a history, but I have to get use it the idea. I believe then I say that I am still your friend and you mine, but getting use to you being a gensuis is going to take some time, I had only just got use to you being one the dumbest person I know."

"Hey!" Jack shouted back at Daniel, which caused Daniel to laugh hard.

"Glad I cause you amusement Danny." He tried to scowl at Daniel, but it wasn't working he couldn't help the smile that started to spread towards his face. Realising that Daniel had accept who he was quite easily, he believe to easily but he took what was given to him.

"Right people now, I believe we have jobs to continue with." The general dismissed the room and walked back into his office.

"You and I have to have a chat later about how you made me think there was something wrong with you." Janet said as she the room.

"Looking forward to it doctor." Jack shouted to her retreating back.

"Glad you are finally let the rest of the tauri whom you really are O'Neill." Teal'c spoke monotonously.

"How did I know that I wasn't really convincing you that I was Dumber then I look?"

"As I have told you before that I believe you hind your true talents, I believe I was right."

"Well I have to go down the lab I have an experiment to finish." Sam spoke, really wanting the start the experiment she hadn't yet started, because her mind all day had been swimming with thoughts of Jack.

"Oh you mean this thing." Jack said as he pulled out the object she kept the door open with. "Thanks for leaning it to me." He finished, making her understand he was really grateful for placing it down on the floor, so he could hear what they were talking about.

"Thank you sir, can I have it back now?"

"Sure you can." He said as he passed it over to her and then skipped out of the room.

"You sure his okay, I haven't known Jack to skip before?" He heard Daniel say, causing him to laugh, now he knew their friendship would be okay and that the team had become unstable by him revealing whom he really was, which was one of his fears if they ever found out.

End of Chapter Five


End file.
